Once in a Lifetime
by Sky Heavens
Summary: Tk is happy go lucky boy who will meet the Black and White Rain. His mission is to be the new king of the Black Rain but he must convince he queen first.
1. Information

Once in a Lifetime Info

Summary

Tk is a happy-go-lucky 17 y/o teenager who doesn't believe in love. All he believes is that anything has a corresponding payment, anything even love. Kari is a girl who hates people who always contradict her ideas and beliefs. What do you think if they meet? Of course, it will be war. But then again, Tk wants to be famous at his new school and the only way is to be the king of the Black Rain. But being the leader of the black rain is difficult since the queen will be the one to choose the king. And the queen is Tk's worst enemy-kari. Before any of the challengers could be picked as the new king, they must finish one challenge, and that challenge is to make the queen fall in love with any of them. Ok, here it is, how can Tk make Kari fall in love with him, if he doesn't believe in it?

**Year** – at the present.

**Ages**

Kari – 17

Tk – 17

Davis – 17

Yolie – 18

Ken -18

Cody – 15

Matt – 20

Tai – 20

Sora – 20

Mimi – 20

Joe – 21

Izzy – 20

**School:**

Odaiba College (exception of Matt)

**Location**

Odaiba

**Digimon**

No digimons in this Fic.

**Human**

The human characters exist on this story.


	2. The Queen of the White Rain

Once in a Lifetime

Another new story

Hey guys! I have a new fic! Pleaaaassseeee review!

Well here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea.

Chapter 1- The Queen of the White Rain

I don't believe that opportunity knock once. For seventeen years, I believed that if I let go of something special there will be something in return. I also believe that all girls are the same that if you are tired of pretending that you are _**in love**_ with them, just leave them. To me getting a girl is just a piece of cake. Those are the things I believe…before. Oh by the way my name is Takeru Takaishi, I prefer to be called as Tk. I'm seventeen years old, blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm always famous, always being followed by guys and being chased by girls. My life is so perfect I didn't expect that it will change just because of one reason and the reason is Kari Kamiya.

"Tk!!!!!!!!!" I heard my brother shout-I mean called my name. But as stubborn as always, I didn't reply and continued to sleep.

"Takeru Takaishi get your ass down here this instance!" he yelled again.

I sighed. "What a brother" I murmured. I lazily stood up and walked to the bathroom. When I got out, I slowly climbed down the stairs with my one eye is closed and the other is half open.

"Move faster! You are going to be late" matt said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the bathroom…again.

Realizing what he said, I quickly pulled my arm from his grip. "What do you mean going to be late? Don't tell me that I'm going to…" I paused to hear his reply but instead he gave me a nod. "Oh man! Why the hell should I go there! Look matt, I can sing, I can dance, I can play a guitar or drums, piano and I can compose songs. Why should I go to that place again?!"

"Tk, don't take the path that I have taken. I didn't able to finish it. And now it's hard for me to catch up because I chose the band over it. Don't follow my mistake."

"Ok, ok I'll go just don't sermon me" I sighed defeated.

Ok, I'm here at the most scary place for me and that place is the…

"School here comes Davis" I heard one guy said. "This year I'll be the most famous guy in this school!" the same guy said again. That boy 'Davis' has spiky brown hair and a pair of goggles on it? Wow what a combination. Then I noticed him running towards the school.

When I got inside the school, I first notice the information desk. I walked thru it and searched someone to get my schedule. I leaned over the desk and spotted a lady eating a burger. She didn't notice me until I knocked the table.

"Oh gosh, sorry I haven't ate breakfast" she said

"No, it's alright but may I have my schedule? I need to go to my class"

"Oh yeah!" then she started to look at her desk. After a few seconds, she gave me a piece of paper. And it was my schedule.

My first class is physics. Then math, then calculus…Physical Education? Music? "Hell what is this? The subjects were like at the high schools"

Then again a girl with glasses said "It's like a continuation of high school here"

"High school? I ain't no high school anymore, I'm in college now!" I started to protest

"It's no use to protest, you're enrolled in this school and they are the one who make rules and we are the one who follows it"

"But that's not fair!"

"Hey big boy I will not fight ok? I'm also a student like you" she said while making a cross sign using her arms.

"Sorry for scolding at you. To repay you my rudeness would you go out with me?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Then she giggled. And that is one fact that she will say yes. "Sorry lover boy, but my name is Yolie Inoue and I have a boyfriend." That sentence made me raise my eyebrow.

"Let me clear things up, are you saying that you're _dumping_ me?" she nodded.

"You know, if I don't have a boyfriend now, maybe, I'll agree." She then winked at me.

"So…just pretend that you're single"

"No thanks, I love him" I sighed. Then before I knew it, she stepped forward and gave me a peck on the cheeks. "If you're thinking that all girls are easy to get, then take another look at _**me**_and the _**White Rain**_, especially the _**queen**_."

"Tk Takaishi will be the king here. Then I'll get my vengeance on you" I said with a mocking voice.

"But first, defeat the reigning King of the _**Black**__**Rain**_ and convince the queen of the _White_ _Rain_ that you deserve to be the _**new**_ king."

"Then wait and see" she turned and walked away. Then the bell rang.

"Damn, I need to go now, but where the hell is the physics class"

--- At the physics class…

Whew, I was saved I thought I was late. I know I hate schools but I don't want to be scolded again so I tried to get here as fast as I can.

But then again, I was not paying attention. With my pen playing at my hand and me yawning every minute. Ok what the hell is that teacher taking so long? With so much boredom, I put the pen in my pocket and leave the class room. Then I found my self at the corridor talking to the girls, asking if they want to go out with me and of course the great Tk Takaishi strikes again. Then again, I was flirting to another batch of girls until I noticed that the crowed shoved aside to let a group of girls pass.

The girl at the center has a pair of orange mature yet kind eyes with also a shoulder length hair with the same color of her eyes. She is beautiful indeed, but I think she's older than me.

Then at the backer left side of the orange-haired girl was a girl with an indigo long hair and a pair of purple smart yet tempting eyes, pretty…wait she's the girl I talked with a while ago…hmm what was her name again? Ahhh I remember now, she's Yolie Inoue. Wait if she's there then I think that's the White… uhhh what was it again? Uhhh who cares.

Then beside Yolie is a girl with pink hair? Pink hair… I think it was dyed, her eyes was chocolate brown that have the look of like… hmm how could I say it…. Let's say that she had a pair of flirt eyes but still it has sincerity inside.

Then lastly, there comes a girl with hazel color of hair and a pair of crimson eyes. I agree that they are all beautiful but this one took my attention off the others. She made my jaw fall. She has a lovely face, innocence, kindness, and a ray of light in it but I could see in those eyes are playfulness.

She and the others passed by. Right at my side with them not giggling because they saw me. Damn they didn't even notice me. And that pissed me off.

--Lunch—

So what will be your move the Great Takeru Takaishi? Will you give up? No hell no I won't give up… "Hell why am I talking to my self?" I mentally scolded my self. Then before I knew it I was the next to get my food. After a few hours, actually few seconds I was now holding a tray with full of food, right now I am looking for a place to eat since the canteen was full. Yes I know I can join the girls that I met a while ago but nah, I don't want to hear their giggling right now, I have to concentrate since its lunch time, and you can't blame me, I'm a guy I mean most guys eats a lot and I'm one of those guys. But let me get things straight 'I am not fat' my body is like the body of Clark Kent you know at the show Smallville, I think his name is uhhh…Tom Willing? Is that right? And then before I knew it I bumped on someone and damn lady luck wasn't at my side, why you ask? Because all of the food that I will chew, bite, taste and goes to my stomach is now at the floor. I stood up then preparing to scold at the one who bumped me; I had put the tiger look at my face. Inhaled. Ready to scold at the one who bumped me. Then the count down begins, 5…4…3…2…1…scold.

"Who the he…"I guess lady luck was at my side because my anger was gone in an instant when I looked at _**her**_. Yes you're not mistaken I said _her_. That _**her**_ has a shoulder length hazel hair a pair of crimson eyes. Know what, she has a calm face and that face is the one responsible of losing my anger. She was still at the floor, sitting. I don't know what to do; I was really captivated with her eyes. But as soon as I regained my spirit back, I instantly offered my hand at her but she refused. Slowly, she stood quietly. Then again me, myself, and I were staring at her with a slack-jaw. I was to say I'm sorry but there's no voice came.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." She noticed the food on the floor "oh! I'm so sorry here let me buy you another set of food"

"That can't do. Before I could buy anything the lunch will be over."

"Hmm… I agree but still I need to get you something to eat. Wait I have a extra lunch over that table, come with me and I'll give it to you"

--At the Table—

"Eh! Kari, what took you so long?" a girl with the pink hair asked then took a glance at me and then at the girl I think is Kari. She smiled in a mischievous way and said "ah I know why, hey kari what a hunk you got over there."

"Yeah he's a real hunk but he's not mine, just met him in the way. I accidentally bumped at him"

"Tk?" I heard from a girl at their group said. "What are you doing here? And why are you with Kari?"

"Well… an accident occurred" I started

"Well sorry guys but can't tell the reason why he's with me"

"That ain't fair" Yolie growled "oh guys I met him a while ago too and he asked me out but I rejected him. He's Tk Takaishi a new student here. And Tk she, with the pink hair is Mimi Tachikawa, the other girl with the orange hair is Sora Takenouchi and the one who brought you here is Kari Kamiya. Oh before you ask, we are called the White Rain and she, Kari is the leader or much known as the queen."

To Be Continued…

-----------

So what ya' think? Please review. Before I forget I'll update the other fic soon. Just wait.


	3. Meet the Black Rain

Chapter 2:

Meet the Black Rain

Note: sorry it's late! Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the idea.

Tk pov…

"He's Tk Takaishi a new student here. And Tk; she, with the pink hair is Mimi Tachikawa, the other girl with the orange hair is Sora Takenouchi and the one who brought you here is Kari Kamiya. Oh before you ask, we are called the White Rain and she, Kari is the leader or much known as the queen." Yolie said introducing me to her friends and her friends to me.

"So you're the famous White Rain, I heard…_**few**_ things about you" I said shaking the queen's hand.

"Few things ehhh? That proves that you're new here. But I guess that few will become _**so much**_." The queen said also shaking my hand with hers but still there was a small hint of anger.

"I can see that you have a trace of anger on your face, is that for me? Or to what I said?"

"Both. Both piss me off." She said but this time she tried to hide the fact that she's getting pissed.

"Well for now my queen, give me your lunch." I said lending my left palm to her. You can't blame me; she's pretty, right I won't object but it doesn't mean that she can get away with messing with my lunch, I'm so hungry you know I could even eat a horse!

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you some kind of a bully? Why are you getting Kari's lunch?" I think its Sora who said it…hmmm is that orange haired girl is Sora? Or Mimi? Hell who cares!

"Sorry miss…Sora or Mimi…whoever you are but me and the queen have a business to discuss" I said ignoring them and giving my full attention to the queen, but again, it was taken by another voice.

"And what the hell are you going to discuss…" I heard a deep voice said so like an automatic machine; I turned and searched who is the owner of that voice. Then a group of boys caught my attention. Five boys in exact; at the backer left was a short boy that I think was younger to me, he has a brown hair and also does his eyes. He's holding a kendo stick and he seems ready to fight. At the younger boy's left side was a guy older than me. He has a pair of blue eyes with glasses and also his hair and he's taller than me and he's holding five thick books; he looks like a nerd. Did I say that that nerd boy is nerd? If I said it then forget it already because in front of the nerd boy was a boy nerd-der than the nerd boy. The nerd-der boy is holding a laptop and can you believe it! He's typing while walking! The nerd-der boy has a pair of red eyes and hair (N/A:sorry for the Joe ang Koushiro fans). At the left side of the nerd-der boy was a guy that has an indigo hair and so does his pair of eyes. That indigo guy was rubbing his eyes then yawned; his hair was shoulder length, he appears to be sleepy. If you think that the four guys are cool, then think again in front of them was a guy with wild brown hair; he has brown pair of eyes which is very familiar to me. He has a smile on his face. I think he is the guy whose voice is deep. Then slowly he passed me by and stood by the queen's side with is head is only an inch away from the queen and said:

"With my dear-…" he continued his yet ongoing statement while giving me an evil smile. I quickly took my hand back and said "sorry sir, but I'm not trying to steal your _**girlfriend**_away from you, we just have an unfinished business to discuss."

"It's ok; just don't scare her." He said waving his hand "I'm just going to get my lunch" then turned and left.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked the queen

"None of your concern."

"Ouch! That hurts a lot. Don't you want me, Tk Takaishi be friends with your _**boyfriend**_and his friends?" I said acting hurt.

She sighed then shook her head "ok; ok; ok the boy who is typing at the laptop is Koushiro Izumi much called as Izzy. Then the guy with the kendo stick is Iori Hida; but just call him Cody. The guy with long hair is Ken Ichijouji, Yolie's Boyfriend." She paused. Ok that guy is Yolie's boyfriend; I wish that he had no idea about asking Yolei out.

Then Kari continued. "The guy with the books is Joe Kido. And the last guy, the guy with the wild hair is Taichi or Tai, he is my…" again it was stopped.

"Well I'm here so let's dig in" he Tai said setting his lunch on the table. He took his fork and spoon out and charged at his lunch. He finished half of his lunch when he (thank god) noticed us watching him eating. "Whaf? Afnfyoufgoinftofifit?" he said with his mouth full. "Excuse me but English please… (I know they are Japanese…but I'm creating an English story) use English language" Kari said. After hearing her, Taichi immediately swallowed what he was eating. "What? I said if you're going to eat or not?" this time Kari looked irritated, her face is crumpled up. Well according to her type, she will immediately blow up like the Mayon volcano at the Philippines (perfect coned volcano) so I'll get my ass out of this place fast but quiet. As I expected, she again exploded. I heard the words 'you ate my lunch" and "you eat like you haven't ate for years" things.

Great, the first day of schooling in this school is _**terrible**_. Wait, if Kari is the queen and Tai is her boyfriend then…Tai is the _**king**_. He is the one that I need to overthrow. Huh… enough of thinking, I can't think a single thing without something inside my stomach! I sighed, loud enough for them to hear.

The next thing I know is that I'm here, sitting beside the big Sakura tree. I'll eat anything just to have something in my stomach! You can't blame me, I didn't eat breakfast and also, I'm a guy. Then as an alternative of my hunger, I closed my eyes but then again I was disturbed. By what you asked? Well I'll open my damn blue eyes, then I saw it…I mean _**her**_… I saw her again, the queen of the white rain- _**Kari Kamiya**_.

I didn't spoke a thing or anything, I closed my eyes again. Then the next thing I knew is her launch is at my hand and with her leaving _**without**_ saying a word.

"What is this? Her lunch? Hm… I'll eat this damn to have something in my stomach." I opened the lid of it and started to eat it but before I could touch its content, a memory hit my head. "Wait I can't eat this, she doesn't have anything to eat. I should give it back to her." As fast as lightning, I came after her.

'Damn it where the hell is that girl?' I searched from left to right, from the classrooms to the girl's bathroom. 'Where is she?' then again I saw her at the big Sakura tree where I was a while ago. She was chatting with her friends- the white rain and the black rain. Want me to tell you what I did? Okay, I walked slowly to her, ignoring the people with her. When I reached at her place, I quickly lend her launch back at her not bothering to look directly to her face.

"Here…get it now, I don't need it" I said. "There might be some _**poison**_ mixed at your lunch, I might _**die**_ if eat that." I said to insult her.

But instead of yelling back, she smiled. "Yes, you are _**correct**_. It was mixed with poison, to kill you…" with that, I noticed that her voice raised "you…" I couldn't hear her so I sat with her, directly at the front of her; then I leaned forward just to hear her then again, I leaned but this time with my full body. "You…" she continued. With this position, I could even smell her hair- it was vanilla. I love that smell. I closed my eyes to smell her scent, inhaled…vanilla. I just remembered something; I am interrogating her, not trying to suck all her scent. So I opened my eyes, but guess what I saw, I saw her face, eye to eye our faces are inch apart, but then I noticed. O-oh I'm in trouble, she is in a tiger look…tsk tsk tsk…I'm dead.

"You _**rapist**_!" She shouted. "Get your self away from me!" she ordered.

I pulled my self back- calmly. I smirked, to what? To irritate her more. "What are you thinking?" I yawned.

"You're trying to _**kiss**_ me over there!" she said. That's it I got her.

"Ha! You are thinking that I will kiss you over there? Quit joking me! I would _**never**_ kiss a girl like you!" yes, I won, her face became red and redder and redder because of annoyance.

I noticed that she exhaled then smiled. "Yes I was _**actually**_ thinking that you are actually going to kiss me, well now you _**can**_" she said while moving closer.

"Sure my queen, I admit that you are indeed beautiful and also charming. A moment ago, I would _**really**_ kiss you if I hadn't regain my controls over my body; I would definitely kiss you-" I stopped realizing what I said 'sht! Me and my big mouth!'

She laughed. "See I told you, you really wanted to kiss me. Are you damn _**in love **_with me?"

Hearing that word again, I stood up and told her "sorry _**Poison Ivy**_ but I don't believe in love, hell it gives me the creeps" after that I turned then left fast as possible.

Kari Pov…

"What are you saying? You're going to give your title to someone else?" I asked angrily.

He moved his self from the grass to the bench. "You know, if I'm the king and you're the queen, what will happen- I mean, we are related by blood."

"Don't give me that reason; you know that I can distinguish if someone is lying"

"But…" he started but then decided to tell the truth seeing that I'm glaring at him.

"You already know that I'm not the original king of the black rain, and so you are. We are both _**fakes**_…but yours is different…Sora gave the crown to you and with me…he just _**vanished**_, that damn guy vanished from my sight, from her life, he have her that time but he gave her up with…with that silly dreams he have!" his sudden outburst came. It was the first time this year when I saw him like this.

"So you're conscience is frustrating you?"

"the truth? Yes, it is. I'll spread this news tomorrow to have contestants" Tai said with a goofy smile on his face and soon after our conversation ended, he left.

I sighed deep and whispered "is he really my brother? I must be adopted…"

Hehehe…it's finished! The second chapter! Well next is entitled

_**The Challenge, Contestants and its Rules**_

Well, I'll be signing off, posting this chapter was really late, coz I forgot what will happen after the first chapter. Well is any one of you too kind to help me over here?


End file.
